


【源声】Alpha（2）

by Kuroki02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroki02/pseuds/Kuroki02





	【源声】Alpha（2）

乱用激素饮鸩止渴的下场是金钟云现在的情热期特别，特别，特别，特别的不稳定。  
他一个人坐在待机室的角落里，像往常一样面无表情玩手机，朴正洙看了眼他面前动也没动的饭盒和几乎被椅背完全挡住的单薄身板，忍不住走过去劝了一句。  
“钟云啊，先吃饭吧。”  
三十多岁的弟弟叛逆得活像个未成年人。“我不饿。”  
朴正洙抓着金钟云的手压下了手机，逼得他不得不抬头回应自己。金钟云先是本能地反抗了一下，可是看到朴正洙的眼睛他就没了脾气，不情不愿说了声好。  
众人啧啧称奇。  
“果然制服不听话的Alpha还是要靠柔情似水的Omega啊。”  
崔始源咔蹦一声单手拗断一双筷子。

中正平和的信息素像潺潺涓流一样淌过干涸的山谷，埋在地下的种子闻风而动，不多时就撬动了冰封已久的雪原，将大地染上一片朦胧春意。  
那个熟悉的熟透的香气比往常更近了些，金钟云下意识反握住朴正洙的手腕，单纯又危险地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他裸露在外的皮肤。  
朴正洙抽了一下手没抽动，直到Alpha的信息素浓到穿透毛孔沁入呼吸才惊觉大事不好。  
他差点没站住，而金钟云还是那副漠然克制的样子，只是金丝眼镜下的瞳孔中翻腾着墨色的云海，如潮汐一般无声压迫着孤岛边岌岌可危的领航灯塔。  
“钟云啊，我是哥啊！”  
Alpha的敌对意识觉醒的更早，但不受干扰的Beta才是冲出去最快的那一个。  
“哥你要是动了特哥希澈哥会把我们全杀了的！”  
效果立竿见影。  
“是吗，”金钟云松开手，转而盯上了不知死活拿另一个Alpha来压敏感期的Alpha的李赫宰，“那你来替他？”  
李赫宰：⊙▽⊙  
他僵硬地回头看向表情各异的队友们，大大的眼睛里透露出大大的惊恐。“救，我。”  
队友们平举双手示意大佬自便，“您请您请。”

李赫宰被按在镜子上的时候还企图反抗，叫得门外路人还以为这团又开始第二次首尔大战了。  
李东海站着说话不腰疼，“真好，能被艺声哥宠幸。”  
隔壁队友侧目而视，你说这话的表情能不能阳光点。  
忙内们也跟着起哄。“你跳了十四年哥才咬你一口很公平啊。”  
你俩有什么资格搁这儿当裁判。  
李赫宰绝望了，牙齿抵在腺体上的时候他汗毛都立起来了，一边心如擂鼓一边噤若寒蝉，顺便疑惑了一下Alpha信息素都是杀气味的吗，怎么崔始源给人感觉就不是这样啊。  
“啊啊啊我操你真咬啊！”  
李赫宰吓得脏话都飚出去了，捂着后颈跌跌撞撞逃到门边背靠着墙大声喘息着，金钟云抹了抹嘴角一点湿润的红色，一脸不置可否。  
李赫宰捂着胸口仿佛失足少女，“嘤嘤嘤东海我被坏人标记了我不干净了。”  
围观群众们望天的望天，憋笑的憋笑，只有崔始源好心告知了他真相。  
“他没标记你，只是吓你一下，不然你现在应该站都站不起来了才对。”  
李赫宰茫然反问道。  
“你怎么知道被他标记了会站不起来。”  
“我……额……”  
屋子里诡异地安静了三秒钟，朴正洙拍了拍崔始源的肩膀，语气温柔到令人发指。  
“这些年来辛苦你了。”  
“不是，你们听我解释，我不是装A的O啊！”

金钟云的暴躁来得快退得也快，等到节目录制时已经是一副乖巧无害的模样了，尽管真空西装紧身皮裤小恶魔打扮本质上都是一等一的色情元素，从头到尾却只会挂着甜甜的笑容看队友们闹腾。  
崔始源喜欢他笑得厉害了就会用力眯起眼睛，好像一只趴在阳台上晒太阳的短毛猫，任人逗弄也不恼，最多摇摇尾巴把你的手打到一边，然后下一秒又缠着你的手腕把你拉回来，可爱得不行。  
他反手握住金钟云习惯性放在自己大腿上的手，借着悄悄话的余光明目张胆窥探他整理衣襟的动作。  
“哥一直在动呢，是不是不舒服。”  
金钟云皱了皱眉。“你说什么。”  
“真空西装磨得很疼吧。”  
他早有预料金钟云要抓他，提前一步和他十指交错，这样金钟云至多只能用指甲掐他手背，可他哪有什么指甲，再怎么用力也不过小猫撒娇般不疼不痒。  
“我发现你这个人真的……”金钟云没好气地白了他一眼，示意他摄像机还在拍，“相当糟糕。”  
“Alpha都这样，”他把充满暗示性的甜言蜜语吹进对方耳朵里，“哥不也是吗。”

他是骨搭成的尖顶城堡，领地上空盘旋着阴狠的苍鹰，护城河里溢满了粉色的糖浆。

而现在有人想拆了他。

狭窄的换衣间里两个人尚未有进一步的接触，信息素已经猛烈地对撞在一起，企图将对方从自己身边、呼吸中、骨子里驱逐出去，然后反过来掌控对方。  
Alpha都这样。说的没错。  
只有Alpha有这样的特权，无视另一个人的意愿，单凭优越的外表和强大的内心便能在所谓爱情产生的前一秒勾引彼此一同陷入狂潮。  
金钟云把崔始源推在墙上，反手在背后锁上门，骄矜的金丝眼镜阻止了他下一步的动作，他皱了皱眉，试图摘下它却被崔始源阻止了。  
“哥戴着很好看。”  
“这样我没办法吻你。”  
崔始源笑了笑，抓着他的手腕翻身把他按在墙上，“那我来吻你。”  
他把他的唇印在他的喉结上，不无遗憾地想为什么不早点和他发展到这一步，至少早些时候金钟云的头发比现在长很多，他可以抓着它们逼迫他扬起头，非自愿地献上脆弱美味的喉咙。金钟云显然理解了他的野心，他没有挣扎，也没有说什么煞风景的提醒，由着男人从他的侧颈吻到胸膛，啃食他每一处宁愿战栗也不会驯服的血肉。  
他对崔始源赐予的某些触感有些上瘾，可能是毛细血管炸裂时细微的快感，可能是胡茬或是身高引发的雄性存在感，他闭着眼睛，感觉掺着威士忌的血液一股一股地往脑子里涌。

真是疯了。

没有一样是舒服的，被限制在背后的双手也好，被含在口中舔舐的乳尖也好，男人的动作不比西装内衬的摩擦温柔多少，区别只在于丝绸是凉的，而他是热的。  
“我不是女人，更不是Omega。”金钟云细长的眼睛里泄露出一丝光，像是责备又像是称赞。  
崔始源分开他紧绷的腿，恶意地用膝盖蹭了蹭他苏醒的欲望，“我知道，”他的手覆在他的腰带上，紧窄的胯骨果然留不住布料的坠落，孤单单盖在大腿根处的长款外套使Alpha看起来像个放荡的名流妓女，端着一张高高在上的面容，底裤湿得能拧出水。  
“果然，”他喟叹道，“Omega激素不是完全没用的，对吗。”  
崔始源接下一记预料之中的膝袭，右手揽着他的膝窝架在自己腰旁，然后顺着大腿内侧一路向里摸去。Alpha的呼吸和身体里流窜的两股信息素一样破碎，直到泫然欲泣的阴茎完全被另一个人掌握的时候，森然的白牙中终于传来一声软绵甜腻的呻吟。  
男人吻着他敏感的耳廓，手上动作没停，像是存心用失控的高潮让他认清自己的本性似的。  
被情欲烧红的男人像浸泡在水里的藕，脆弱易折，心里藏着黏人的丝线。一定是激素的错，金钟云抱着崔始源，头埋在他的颈间断断续续地喘息着，耳道里被羞耻的水声填满了，身下也是。  
他仅剩的理智用来在男人手指探进最隐秘的甬道时操控他近乎求饶的说：“……不行。”  
“不能不行。”  
“真的不行。”崔始源胡乱摸索着弱点，金钟云腰一软差点跪下去，又被他拉起来锁死在怀里。  
“哥也想要我不是吗。”像一个Omega想要一个Alpha那样。  
“始源啊，”金钟云压着嗓子喊他的名字，如同砂砾滚过沙丘，在空气中无端延展出一道曼妙的曲线，“我是Alpha，我需要……事前准备。”  
崔始源的脑子里嗡了一下，金钟云仍旧不让他看他的脸，但他已经从他因为羞耻而泛红的肩头上得到了想要的一切。  
他偏过头轻轻啄了一口他的腺体，加快了手上的动作，释放时他隐约听见了一声柔媚无骨的打着颤的呜咽，他想金钟云一定不会承认那声音是从他的口中发出来的。

  
  
  
  



End file.
